


I'm Gonna Tear Me Off A Rainbow (And Wear It For A Tie)

by shesbreathless



Series: schmico codas [17]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Cause Vampires, Clubbing, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Love Bites, M/M, Spooky, but i still like it ok, not really but y'know, post 16x06, the end result definitely doesn't justify how long it took me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: There are so many people grinding up on each other and kissing obscenely that the way Levi gasps and pushes back into Nico’s touch goes blissfully unnoticed.Or, alternatively, Nico and Levi actually make it to Capitol Hill on Halloween night.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: schmico codas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285922
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	I'm Gonna Tear Me Off A Rainbow (And Wear It For A Tie)

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many parallels in this. So many. Also there is one particular moment in which I couldn’t help myself but basically copy a scene from Netflix’s “Elite”, because it was too good not to. Also, this took me almost a week to write and it’s so dumb, but I like it lol

Taryn actually insists on taking a full picture of both of them in their costumes, claiming that it’s ‘too ridiculous not to be immortalized’. Levi doesn’t miss the smile on her face, though, so he’s pretty sure they must look at least a little bit cute together.

They pose with Nico’s arm around Levi’s shoulders and no space at all between their sides, the petals around Levi’s head clashing horribly with the nice, dark colours of Nico’s costume.

None of that matters, though, because they look like such a happy couple in the picture that it makes Levi’s heart clench painfully. Maybe he’s going to post this one instead. Fuck it, he’s going to post them all. Whoever doesn’t like that can simply suck it.

The parade of dressed-up kids doesn’t last long, as it’s already pretty late and they get tired quite fast. The hallway empties quickly and Taryn actually hasn’t finished her shift yet, leaving Nico and Levi by themselves to decide what to do with the rest of the night.

“Is it too late for Capitol Hill?” Levi asks, looking around for a clock.

Nico chuckles. “It might even still be a bit early.”

“Right, because nightlife,” Levi nods.

It’s not a secret that that’s not his usual scene, but it can be every once in a while. Especially when it means he gets to see Nico dance and get at least tipsy while dressed like _that_.

Levi is half tempted to just go out wearing his sunflower mane, but Nico grabs him by the hand and basically drags him down the nearest staircase and into the residents’ lounge.

There is nobody else around, so there are no witnesses to the sound Levi lets out when Nico grabs the bottom of Levi’s shirt and pulls it up.

“What are you doing?!” Levi yelps, covering his chest with his arms.

Nico ignores him and just walks over to Levi’s cubicle, digging around for a few seconds before making a victorious sounds in the back of his throat and pulling out the costume that Levi had stuffed in there after taking it off earlier in the day.

“C’mon, put it on,” Nico urges him.

Levi stuffs his arms into the shirt, then quickly changes out of his scrubs and into his pants. Nico passes him his sword as the finishing touch, but he’s looking at Levi with his eyebrows curved in a small frown.

“Do you not like it?” Levi guesses.

He’d be ready to defend his costume’s honour against anything and anyone, but luckily he doesn’t have to.

“No, you’re cute,” Nico shakes his head. Levi wasn’t necessarily going for cute, but he’ll take it. “We just don’t really match. Like, at all.”

“We didn’t plan on matching,” Levi shrugs.

Nico looks him up and down, then suddenly smirks like he’s had an idea. “We could,” he raises one eyebrow.

Levi squints. He feels mildly threatened. “How?”

Without answering, Nico bites his lower lip and takes a step closer. Levi stares him down and mirrors him, walking backwards until his back hits a wall and Nico ends up with his chest pressed against his.

Levi tilts his head up to look Nico in the eye, trying to get from his expression what his plan is. Nico just keeps smiling, but leans his head closer and closer, to the point where Levi has to go cross-eyed to keep looking at him.

“Are you wearing eyeliner?” Levi suddenly notices.

Nico nods, but before Levi can push him away just enough to focus on the dark smudges around his eyes, he cups either side of Levi’s face and pushes to make him bend his head to the side.

One second Levi is staring at Nico’s handsome face; the next, he’s left blinking at the wall of cubicles when Nico dips his head down and kisses the side of Levi’s neck.

Levi lets out a surprised noise and clings to the outside of Nico’s biceps as Nico kisses his way to the spot where Levi’s neck meets his shoulder and sinks his teeth into the skin. Levi catches up with what he’s trying to do a second too late.

“You’re ridiculous,” he breathes.

Nico bites down even harder, hands sliding under Levi’s shirt and settling on his hips. Levi makes a soft sound and grabs the back of Nico’s neck.

“I’m a genius,” Nico retorts.

He sucks and bites at the same spot until Levi gets so worked up that he pushes his hips forward, looking for some real contact. It’s then that Nico decides to lift his head and take a step backwards, and then another one for good measure.

They stare at each other with wide eyes and breathing heavily.

“There, now we match,” Nico licks his lips, which are now puffy and red.

Levi brings his hand up to his neck and turns to look for the nearest mirror, eyes travelling all over his own neck curiously. He gasps when he notices the huge hickey sitting on it, fingers pressing down to feel the dull pain that sparks from it.

He catches Nico’s eyes reflected in the mirror. “Looks good,” Levi comments.

Nico smirks and tugs on the back of Levi’s shirt to pull him backwards. Levi goes easily, turning around and settling back into the circle of Nico’s arms.

“_You_ look good,” Nico murmurs.

“Taryn didn’t think so,” Levi rolls his eyes. “I was going to go home and change, but I didn’t have time.”

Fingers brushing the design on the front of Levi’s shirt, Nico frowns. “I like it,” he says easily.

Levi smiles. “I do too.”

“Let’s go show it off, then,” Nico nods towards the door. “Unless there is another fashion show happening.”

He says it as if he’s making fun of him, but Levi knows for a fact that Nico actually likes the whole ‘nerd with a heart of gold’ thing. That’s why they work so well together, he thinks.

They’re as improbable-looking as they are perfectly compatible.

After doing a last run to check that he isn’t forgetting anything and thinking better of actually taking the sword out to a bar with him, Levi allows them to finally leave the hospital.

Capitol hill is not quite around the corner, but for once it’s not raining outside, just as humid and cold as usual, so they stay huddled together as they walk along the sidewalk.

There are a few people milling around, some more intoxicated than others, most of them dressed up in increasingly weirder costumes. They’re all laughing and having a good time, which is all that matters.

The walk is quiet for the most part, but it doesn’t bother either of them. Levi sighs and lets himself feel the weight that’s pressing down on his stomach, by now too big to be ignored.

He’s a grown man, an adult as some would say, and he doesn’t need his mother to always be a hundred percent on board with everything he does. She has the right to have her reservations as long as they don’t mean full-on rejection. He just thought that they were on the same page about this.

Maybe he’s overreacting, but as far as he knows there isn’t a guide on how to act when your mother voluntarily packs a separate lunch for Nico one day, then asks Levi to pretend he’s not gay so he doesn’t potentially upset their family the next one.

He knows she doesn’t mean it like that, but that’s still what it is. He also knows there isn’t much he can do about it, and that’s what sucks the most about it. He’s powerless in the face of what people think of this particular part of his life.

That’s why he reminds himself to actually post all their pictures later. He’s spent way too long pretending to only be a fraction of who he actually is.

Nico pulls him out of the flurry of thoughts in his head by brushing his hand down Levi’s forearm to lock their fingers together, swinging their arms back and forth. Levi allows himself to let everything that isn’t _this_ go.

It doesn’t matter anyway. And even if it does, it doesn’t matter now.

“Alright?” Nico asks, picking up on Levi’s weird mood.

Levi decides that he’ll tell Nico about it later, because he deserves to know what’s going on and because he just wants to tell him. He’s not adding miscommunication to the list of things that make everything that little bit harder.

“Yeah,” he says out loud, smiling up at Nico. “Let’s go have fun.”

The streets in Capitol Hill are crowded with people dressed in literally every colour of the rainbow, in every state of undress, and in every possible combination of costumes and their sexy variants. Levi loves every second of it.

There is music flowing out of the bars along with the people stumbling onto the street, a different beat from every doorway. Levi can feel the bass of the songs in his bones, and he’s definitely free and loose and ready to have a good night.

“Where do you want to go?” Nico asks.

They’re stood in the middle of the street still holding hands. Levi turns on his heels and looks around, colourful signs and sparkling decorations catching his attention. There is one bar in particular that stands out.

“There,” Levi finally answers, tugging on Nico’s hand.

The music inside is deafening. It’s a remix of something Levi is sure he’s heard on the radio, but there’s so much bass added to it that Levi can’t even hear his own voice when he asks Nico if he wants something to drink.

They really shouldn’t, because they both have an early morning shift tomorrow, but they can indulge, just a little bit, just for tonight.

Levi orders for both of them, Nico happy to crowd him against the bar and mouth at his neck as they wait for the drinks to be done.

“You’re in a mood tonight, aren’t you?” Levi chuckles, turning his head to basically yell in Nico’s face.

Nico bites the back of his neck, then attaches his lips to Levi’s ear and talks directly into it. “Yeah. You look good.”

His hands slide down Levi’s chest, reaching as far down as the front of his thighs and then back up to wrap around his shoulders.

There are so many people grinding up on each other and kissing obscenely that the way Levi gasps and pushes back into Nico’s touch goes blissfully unnoticed.

They eventually get their drinks, cold in the sweating glasses that leave their hands wet, but warm when they make their path down their throats.

“Do you want to dance?” Levi asks when they step away from the bar.

“It’s what we came here for, isn’t it?” Nico shrugs, already pushing on the back of Levi’s shoulders to make him walk towards the dance floor.

Levi turns around in the bracket of Nico’s arms and steps into his space, chests pressing together. “I don’t know, is it?”

Nico just smirks. It’s true that neither of them particularly enjoys being surrounded by sweaty, horny strangers, but there’s something about being able to freely be themselves and forget their responsibilities for a night in favour of moving together to the rhythm of the music.

No matter how hard he tries, Levi can’t explain it. But he can most certainly lose himself and just feel it.

In that moment, the song that had been playing changes into another one that Levi recognizes. He hooks his free hand around Nico’s neck and pulls him down, pressing their foreheads together and swaying in time with the music.

Nico knocks back what’s left of his drink, leaves the glass on the first table he sees, then wraps his hands around Levi’s hips.

More than dance, they move together and twirl like they’ve drunk way more than they actually did, but it feels too nice to stop. Nobody pays any attention to them, anyway.

Levi slips his thigh between Nico’s. He ends up just pressing his hip into Nico’s groin, but Nico bites his lower lip and slips his hands under Levi’s shirt, so it must be good enough.

“When I am with you there’s no place I’d rather be,” Levi mumbles along to the music in Nico’s ear.

Nico smiles and leans down, catching Levi’s lips in a kiss that turns dirty in no time. Soon they’re full on making out in the middle of the dance floor, with people pressing against them from every angle and the music pumping in their ears.

They kiss and dance until they can’t anymore and they have to go back to the bar and get a new drink, mouths dry and legs aching, but they’re smiling too much to care.

Eventually the tugging in Levi’s gut gets too insistent to ignore. Nico’s hands brush and squeeze as they wander, and Levi doesn’t have it in him to hold off any longer.

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Nico asks into Levi’s ear.

Levi shivers, grabbing the hand that Nico is skimming along the edge of his pants. “Too far.”

Nico laughs. “Levi Schmitt, are you seriously suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Smirking to himself, Levi leans up onto the tips of his toes and looks for the bathroom sign. Once he spots it, he starts walking towards it without warning Nico. He knows he’ll follow.

The music is muffled in here, and Levi sighs in relief when his ears finally get a well-deserved break. Nico stumbles in behind him just a few seconds later.

Levi opens his mouth to say something that he thinks is witty but most likely doesn’t make any sense, but he gets interrupted by Nico pushing him inside a stall and closing the door behind him.

“This is absolutely disgusting,” is the only thing he actually manages to say.

Nico laughs and shakes his head, crowding Levi against one of the walls and fitting his hands under Levi’s ass, lifting him up and using his own body to keep him there.

“Is it still disgusting?” Nico asks, hitching him up higher and bending down to kiss the mark on his neck.

“Yes,” Levi answers without missing a beat. “But I could be convinced to ignore it.”

“That’s fair,” Nico hums.

Chest pressed against Levi’s and hips fitting perfectly between Levi’s legs, Nico gets to work on sucking a mark that mirrors the previous one. Levi knows he’s going to hate himself for letting him do it in the morning, but right now he couldn’t care less.

There’s one thing nagging him that keeps him from thoroughly enjoying this, though.

“You’ll hurt your back,” he gasps as Nico bites down.

“Don’t worry,” Nico mumbles.

Levi rolls his eyes, but only barely manages to bite back the moan that escapes him when Nico rolls his hips forward.

“I worry because I’m the one who has to listen to you complain about it,” Levi buries his fingers in Nico’s hair.

Nico makes a noise that sounds like a sigh, then doubles his efforts in making Levi forget what he’s talking about. He mostly succeeds.

It’s uncomfortable and there’s a weird smell in the air, but Levi still wraps his legs tighter around Nico’s waist and tries to answer his movements with thrusts of his own. Their clothed cocks slide against each other and the friction is so sweet it almost makes up for everything else.

“You make one sexy vampire,” Levi notices at one point.

Nico laughs breathlessly and pulls back enough to look Levi in the eye. The skin on his neck is wet, a shiver running down Levi’s spine when the cold air hits it.

“You think so?” Nico smirks.

He would normally be more eloquent, but he must be too turned on to bother. Levi grabs the sides of his face and bites Nico’s lower lip, then kisses him deeply until they can’t breathe anymore and he has to pull back.

“Let me down,” Levi breathes.

“Why?” Nico complains, burying his face in Levi’s neck and thrusting harder.

Levi takes a second to groan and squeeze his thighs around Nico’s hips. It’s so ridiculously good that it almost makes him mad.

“Let me down,” Levi repeats, drumming his hands on Nico’s back.

Nico complains under his breath but complies, stepping back and letting Levi drop his legs to the ground. Levi doesn’t stand up straight, choosing instead to keep going and dropping on his knees on the floor.

It’s even more disgusting from up close.

“Fuck,” Nico says under his breath.

Levi smirks and looks up at him, fingers sneaking their way up the front of Nico’s thighs until they reach the button of his pants. He presses his fingers against the bulge under the zipper just to be a little shit, Nico hissing and throwing his head back.

Going as slowly as he can to draw this out even further, Levi slowly lowers the zip, sliding his hand inside and stroking Nico’s cock over his underwear.

“If you keep teasing you won’t want to finish because your knees hurt,” Nico points out, hooking his thumbs inside his own underwear and pulling it down.

Levi wants to argue, but he knows it’s true. It should make him feel old or something that they worry about each other’s body aching, but he can’t lie; it’s sweet and actually gets him going like nothing else.

He also gets distracted from finding a way to defend himself when Nico’s cock springs out and almost hits him in the face. Levi’s mouth waters immediately.

He’s about to lean in, tongue already stretched out and flattened, when every single light in the bathroom goes out.

Levi yelps and jumps up, bunching Nico’s shirt in his hands and holding onto him as he tries to look for any source of light. It’s pitch black in the whole room.

“What happened?” he asks, voice high pitched and worried.

“How am I supposed to know?” Nico replies, quickly stuffing himself back into his pants.

Even the music has stopped, the only noise carrying through from the other room coming from the shuffling of feet and the confused chatter of the people presumably leaving.

“Should we get out as well?” Nico asks.

Levi looks up at Nico with an unimpressed expression. “No, let’s stay in a dark bathroom all night.”

Nico rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. He unlocks the door and waves his arms around until he hits the wall, then follows it to reach the door. Levi hangs onto his cape and tries his best not to step on the backs of his shoes.

The main area of the bar is eerily quiet when they step out of the bathroom.

“Did everybody leave already?” Levi wonders out loud.

It actually looks as if nobody had been here all along. The emergency lights over the exit doors are bright enough to show that there are glasses sitting on every horizontal surface, some of them still full, straws and umbrellas still sitting in them.

The speakers are turned off, but there is still the soft sound of static electricity in the air. Levi is still holding onto the back of Nico’s clothes, nervously looking around.

“This is creepy,” he states.

Nico makes a sound like he agrees and turns to wrap his arm around Levi’s shoulders. Levi is pretty sure that it’s as much for him as it is for Nico himself.

In complete darkness and without the huge crowd of people, Levi feels lost.

“Is that where we came in from?” Levi squints at one of the half-lit emergency lights.

“No, I think it’s that door,” Nico points at the other side of the room.

“We should probably go, then.”

“We should.”

Neither of them actually moves.

“After you?” Levi whispers.

Nico opens his mouth, but before he can get anything out, the bathroom door slams shut behind them.

“What the fuck?!” Levi screams, instinctively pressing against Nico’s back to push him forward.

They end up in the middle of the room, clutching each other’s clothes and holding their breath, wide eyes looking around as they try to calm down.

Then Nico starts laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Levi slaps the outside of his arm.

Nico still holds him close with one arm, but he throws the other one over his eyes and laughs even louder, the noise echoing throughout the mostly empty room.

“It’s a bit funny,” he chuckles, wrapping both arms around Levi and squeezing him.

Levi fights it, freeing himself from his hold and glaring up at Nico. He only lasts a couple of seconds before he starts laughing as well.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here,” Nico decides.

He reaches for Levi’s hand, then they finally slip past the half-open door and onto the sidewalk.

They’d only been in the bar for less than an hour, but the air is consideringly colder now, so Levi hugs his own torso and tries his best to hide the shiver that runs through him from Nico.

Of course, Nico notices.

“Here,” he mumbles as he lays his cape over Levi’s shoulders.

Levi smiles at him but doesn’t say anything.

He turns around once to glance at the bar they’re leaving behind and its creepy atmosphere. There are a few people still milling around the front entrance, but the lights are all still off.

Levi takes a deep breath to snap out of it. He can’t shake the weird feeling that makes the hair stand up on his arms, but and hangs onto Nico’s arm as they walk back to his apartment.

“Are we going to pretend that never happened?” he asks Nico as he opens the front door.

“Yep,” Levi quips.

He kicks his shoes off, then starts walking backwards into the living room. He locks eyes with Nico and lifts the bottom of his shirt, Nico’s gaze dropping down to follow the stretch of skin being uncovered.

“Wanna pick up where we left off?” Levi raises one eyebrow.

Nico smirks, then runs towards him and throws him over his shoulder, both of them laughing loudly until their backs hit the bed, where laughter turns into moans and heavy breaths.

Afterwards, as they lie sideways on the bed, eyeliner by now everywhere on Nico’s face and Levi’s hair standing up straight, Levi quickly thumbs through his gallery to upload their pictures, then turns his phone off and rolls back into Nico’s arms.

“We should have gone trick or treating,” he mumbles.

Nico rolls his eyes and kisses him. It’s a good Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
